


And this is your moment don't look down

by aeriamamaduck



Series: keep your eyes on me [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Any other time it may have seemed as though Victor and Yuuri were ambushing their guests, but there was a reason they were scenting the living room. Said reason was lying between them, pressed against Victor, fast asleep.





	And this is your moment don't look down

Yuuri was grateful Mila wasn't the type of alpha to complain about being surrounded by another alpha's scent. She didn't try to fight back with her own scent, even unconsciously.

 

Meanwhile, Yuuri could practically smell Yurio constantly checking himself, like he knew the consequences of letting his own scent encroach upon Victor's, especially in their home.

 

Any other time it may have seemed as though Victor and Yuuri were ambushing their guests, but there was a reason they were scenting the living room. Said reason was lying between them, pressed against Victor, fast asleep.

 

Alyosha was four years old and had only been with them a month, one that had him timidly warming up to them.

 

It took them a few discussions to decide to adopt, but there were a few factors that made the decision easier.

 

"People are fucking annoying," Yurio muttered as he scrolled through his phone. 

 

" _Language,_ " Yuuri said in hushed tones, frowning at the omega.

 

"I said it in English and the kid's asleep," Yurio replied, not bothering to take his eyes off the phone. "There's this whole thread talking about how they wanted to see you guys make a kid of your own."

 

"Jerks," Mila said. "What, they think Vitya doesn't have enough on his plate without a _baby_?"

 

"We already have one," Victor said, practically cooing as he gazed down at Alyosha, his scent pouring over him. 

 

Yuuri smiled at the sight, comforted by his mate's scent to the point where he could ignore what Yurio said about the forums. 

 

They'd wanted a baby. They still did, but knowing there were children out there in need of a home and parents. Talking it through they decided they could wait. And Victor had a point, Alyosha was theirs, their slightly older, timid baby who could walk and talk and take care of himself a little.

 

But a selfish part of Yuuri was relieved they'd put off a pregnancy. Victor was coaching, and while Yuuri was taking the season off he planned for another year of competition before retiring and partnering up with Victor, so a pregnancy and a new baby weren't good ideas in the meantime. 

 

Pregnancies and deliveries in biologically male omegas were risky for obvious reasons. They used to be dangerous. Mortal. For all the medical advancements made over the decades, the thought of Victor going through that still made Yuuri anxious. 

 

It was said that those same advancements were the reason there were more male omegas than before.

 

"So how does this work?" Yurio asked, setting his phone aside and staring at Alyosha, whose face was buried against Victor's shirt. "You've been scenting him for weeks, but he still smells cagey."

 

"He's shy," Yuuri replied, reaching to carefully touch Alyosha's hand and breathing in his sweet, tart scent of apples. "The social worker said it's almost the same as with a newborn. Scent him with permission, let him get comfortable, and he'll start scent marking." They'd been warned that would take a while, especially when Alyosha had spent the majority of his life being unable to. This was all incredibly new to him.

 

But at least he seemed soothed whenever Yuuri and Victor scented him. 

 

Mila beamed as she watched them, her eyes bright with delight. "He's so cute, you guys! Yura, isn't he cute?!"

 

"Adorable," Yurio droned, avoiding Victor's sharp gaze when he slipped and pushed his own scent a little.

 

Alyosha, meanwhile, let out a soft sigh and settled closer against Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments


End file.
